Nicknames used in the Hungarian Uprising
Based upon the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Becenevek_az_1956-os_forradalomban During the 1956 Revolution, members of spontaneously blended groups of insurgents often knew each other only in their nicknames. During the fighting, there was no time to get to know each other more thoroughly, and on the other hand, during the post-revolutionary repression, it was a significant defense that if the rebels knew each other only as nicknames. The widespread use of nicknames was due to the fact that there were people in a group of insurgents who did not know each other at all or were superficially familiar. However, the tasks had to be organized quickly and unequivocally, and easy-to-remember nicknames were often helpful. The nickname often was simply a single name, possibly a cross or family name with the word "uncle", or a name that referred to a characteristic feature, body mark, and garment of the wearer. The use of nicknames often saved the bearer of the name during the retribution following the revolution because the peers did not know or wanted to send personal information to the authorities: "Since the investigation could not be completed within the prescribed one-month deadline, given that the attack the majority of the buyers are known to be in the form of wicked names and first names, so I ask that the deadline be extended by 30 days ", says one of the police documents of the József Nagy and Ferenc Seregély fighting between invisible invaders of Mecsek. "Those who I later remarked were the White Cap who tied the wounded and Falkbú Jancsi. I did not know his real name, almost nobody did," recalls Károly Rusz, a former Liberty Warrior of Corvin. The widespread use of nicknames was due to the fact that there were people in a group of insurgents who did not know each other at all or were superficially familiar. However, the tasks had to be organized quickly and unequivocally, and easy-to-remember nicknames were often helpful. The nickname often was simply a single name, possibly a cross or family name with the word "uncle", or a name that referred to a characteristic feature, body mark, and garment of the wearer. The use of nicknames often saved the bearer of the name during the retribution following the revolution because the peers did not know or wanted to send personal information to the authorities: "Since the investigation could not be completed within the prescribed one-month deadline, given that the attack the majority of the buyers are known to be in the form of wicked names and first names, so I ask that the deadline be extended by 30 days ", says one of the police documents of the József Nagy and Ferenc Seregély fighting between invisible invaders of Mecsek. "Those who I later remarked were the White Cap who tied the wounded and Falkbú Jancsi. I did not know his real name almost nobody, "recalls Károly Rusz, a former Liberty Warrior of Corvin. Some of the nicknames of the Revolution *The Boss/The HostA Gazda:: Dr. Géza Horváth, leader of the armed resistance groups known as the Mecsek Invisible. *Mustache/Bajusz: Gergely Pongrátz, commander of the Corvin public. *Counselor/Beszkártos: - A Gun Control manager during Corvin. *Bijou:/Bizsu Gábor Dilinkó, the hero of the Corvinian community, Gypsies from Újpest. He liked to wear copper rings and rings, and his dog was called Bizu. *Bumblebee/Bundás: Pál Méhes, the leader of the Vajdahunyad Street Group's Pobjedás. *The robed : Vazul Végvári OFM, commander of the Revolutionary Forces of the Castle *Falábú Jancsi: János Mesz, cannon gun during Corvin. *White Cap/Fehér Sapka: Dr. József Fedor, Doctor, Parliamentarian of the Corvin Intergroup. *Colos: Béla Vándor, a Pest guy on Tompa Street and Hőgyes Street, where he was "bulletproof". *Csonkakezű Jóska: The Corvinian warrior. *Fat/Dagadt: Deputy Commander of the Mining Brigade of the Széna Square. *Hadova doboz or Géza, one of the participants in the attack on the 14 November 1956 attack on the police station in Pécsváta, Mecsek is invisible. *Long Mari/Hosszú Mari: Sebestyén Mária, Red Cross. *Jampec: Miklos Béczi, member of the Vajdahunyad street group. *Hats Kalapos: A member of the Vajdahunyad street group, his civilian name is unknown. *Kócoska: Ilona Szabó, Gypsy girl from Újpest, Commander Corvin, was shot dead at age 17, four months old. *Fat Vali/Kövér Vali: Dobrovics Valéria Széna square resistant. *Liszt: József Horváth, member of the Vajdahunyad street group. *Calm/Nyugi:: He was a member of Tompa Street, like Colos *Papa, Shouting Papa: Pongrátz Ödön - he was only 34 years old, but among the many Pest guys he was a father-in-law. *Uncle Potyka/Potyka bácsi:: István Porubszky, leader of the small-scale resistance. *Uncle Szabó/Szabó bács: János Szabó driver, commander of the Széna square. *Pufi: Resisting with Corvin, a member of the three-member delegation (Iván Kovács László and Pongrátz Ödön), who went to the Party House on 28 October to negotiate with the army. *Copper/Rézorrú, or Rézon: Kálmán Szecsődi is resistant to the field of Széna. *Szöszi: He is a member of the Vajdahunyad street group, his civic name is not known. (The Tigris-resistant rai also had a Blessed or Blonde nicknamed Pécs young man.) *Tiger/Tigris: Ferenc Seregély, a porcelain factory worker, an invisible commander in Mecsek, commander of one of the raids on the 14 November 1956 attack on the police station in Pécsvárad. *Leader/Vezér: Gyula Antal, a commodity carrier, besides the Kilián Barracks, the leader of the Resistance Group in the 43rd House of Ferenc körút (emigrated after the Revolution was defeated). Category:Hungarians Category:Lists